


We Never Asked For Wings

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Comfort, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, First Dates, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, Any, Cadmium Red Hue</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Never Asked For Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aivix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aivix/gifts).



This night was pure magic; of love and happiness under a sparkling starry sky. It felt like a dream. A wonderful dream and he was almost aglow with joy! They say a dream is a wish your heart makes, and perhaps that is why his heart is filled with pure love and feels like it is about to beat out of his chest. Jude cannot stop smiling as they dance under a sea of stars. 

Around and around they spin, laughing to their heart's delight, and Jude swears he can feel his heart skips a beat when Zero’s hand trails down his back soothingly. His cheek flush rosy pink as he smiles brightly. Heaven, this must be haven because everything was perfect--to hold Zero and kiss him, to smell his sugary sweet scent and to tastes his cheery sweet lips. 

Zero and Jude slow dance under the stars, Zero holds Jude close to his chest as they sway to the music singing from the speakers of the car. Zero held onto Jude in a tender hold, gazing into his stunning, beautiful eyes as if he were entranced by Jude’s beauty. 

As they dance, Zero leaned in to press a kiss to Jude’s temple, holding the man he loved in the warmth of his strong embrace. Jude was his heart and soul; the very breath within his lungs and the only reason for living. Holding onto each other, Jude wished this night would never end, for it was the best dream of his life and he did not wish to wake from his perfect paradise. 

Later in the night when they have returned home, they make love in front of a fire. Their love is a spark of passion and fire, lust and desire. Their bodies grind in sensual heat as their hearts beat as one; they do not have to worry ‘bout nothing ‘cause they’ve got the fire and they are burning one Hell of a something. 

Jude is vocal, moaning and gasping with pleasure as he writhes underneath his lover, clasping Zero’s back and holding tight to his shoulders as Zero makes love to him, ravishes him passionately. He clings to his lover and kisses his lips, tasting the sweetness of honey on Zero’s pretty pink lips. 

Basking in the afterglow, they curled up onto the bed under the warm covers, their naked bodies woven tenderly around each other as they snuggled. Jude smiled as he lays his head on Zero’s chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his boyfriend’s heart. 

Palming Jude’s cheek, Zero gazed into his eyes, inquired “Do you know how beautiful you are? Do you know how much I love you?” His eyes are big and soft, showcasing the passionate emotion and devoted love that beats within his heart. He does not always speak such tender words, but now he cannot stop them from flowing from his lips. 

Jude swore his heart skipped a beat as a smile blossomed on his face. “I love you too, Zero.” Leaned forward, capturing Zero’s lips in a tender kiss, Jude feels like he is living a dream come true and he promised his heart that he would love Zero with every breath he took, for forever and always. 

Of course their love sweet love is short last. A few days later, Zero comes down with a terrible cold. 

It was just his luck that he got sick. He tried to play it off, in denial as he reminds himself that he was not sick, he was not sick! He was just worn down, exhausted from practice. Yeah, that was it—he was tired from long hours on the court and his body was sore from overstrain. 

When the body aches started, Zero brushed it off. He is just stiff, sore. No worry at all. However, when the cough, a phlegmy, dry rattle in his chest came around, he still played the fool. He just had a tiny cold...No big deal; a glass of orange juice to flood his body with vitamin C, and he would be just fine and dandy. 

When the sneezing came, and the scratchy throat and terrible, miserable session of icky sickness melts in his bones, he cannot deny the truth any longer. When the low fever hits, he crawls into bed and cuddles with Jude, stuffed up and coughing, and holding onto him, snuggling Jude like he is a teddy-bear. 

“I love you,” he groans, miserable, cheeks flushed and his sweat-damp hair sticking to his forehead. He cuddles into Jude’s soft and warm embrace, and there’s a serene smile curling up on his lips when Jude brushes a gentle hand through his messy hair. 

Jude kisses his forehead, wraps him in a blanket and gently rocks him in his arms. Closing his eyes to go to sleep, Zero snuggles against Jude, blissfully content as he drifts off into a realm of sweet dreams.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/719160.html?thread=94975032#/t94975032)


End file.
